warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielka Wojna z Chaosem
Wielka Wojna z Chaosem była największym starciem Ludzi (głównie z Kisleva i Imperium), z armiami Mrocznych Bogów w historii. Siłami Imperium oraz Kislevu dowodzili przyszły Imperator Magnus Pobożny i car Aleksy, a siłami Chaosu Wszechwybraniec Asavar Kul. Czas przygotowań Groza w Imperium Lato roku 2301 przyniosło ziemiom Imperium liczne zwiastuny nadciągającej katastrofy. Już wcześniej liczne rzesze obywateli pławiły się w dekadencji i zepsuciu, którego źródłem byli działający w ukryciu wyznawcy Slaanesha. Szlachta oddawała się swym małostkowym sporom. Linia Imperatorów wygasła i nie istniała scentralizowana władza, która mogłaby się przeciw stawić zagrożeniu – ziemie ludzi zostały podzielone między skłóconych Elektorów. Bandy Chaosu włóczyły się bezkarnie po Kislevie i Nordlandzie, zapuszczając się nawet do Altdorfu – klejnotu w koronie Imperium. Obecnie widoczne były liczne omeny i katastrofy. Wodę w studniach, które służyły miastom przez pokolenia, splugawił krwawy śluz. Świnie stawały na tylnych racicach i krzyczały głosami przypominającymi ludzkie. Uprawy wypaliło słońce lub pożarły je przez plagi insektów, z których duża część miała ludzkie twarze. Ludzie wierzyli, że na ich kraj rzucił klątwę sam Pan Moru, Nurgle, bo któż inny mógłby odpowiadać za taki wachlarz nieszczęść? Wraz z nadejściem jesieni ziemie Imperium ogarnęła całkowita anarchia. Tysiące zmarły w wyniku głodu i zarazy, kolejne tysiące szukały schronienia w murach przeludnionych miast. Farmy, wioski i miasteczka porzucono na pastwę łupiących wszystko sług Chaosu o zwierzoludzi. Nawet w bogatych regionach wokół Nuln i Altdorfu rzeczy nie miały się zbyt dobrze. W mrocznych zaułkach miast religijni fanatycy i prorocy zagłady głosili kazania i okaleczali się, prosząc o odkupienie. Wielu zdesperowanych mieszkańców wysłuchiwało tych dogmatów i dając wiarę, że koniec świata jest bliski, samych stawało się biczownikami. O deprawację kwitnącą w całym Imperium oskarżano czarowników i konwenty wyznawców Slaanesha i setki niewinnych zostało spalonych na stosach, choć nie ulega wątpliwości, że zagorzalcy zabili również wielu szpiegów Chaosu. Łowcy czarownic i kaznodzieje mobilizowali lud przeciwko poplecznikom Chaosu i na ulicach toczyły się regularne walki. Wódz z północy Wywodzący się z Kurganów Wódz, Asavar Kul Pomazaniec uznał, że Imperium jest słabe i gotowe, by je podbić. Potężny wojownik zebrał współplemieńców. Jego pierwszym celem była daleka północ. Czuł głęboko w duszy, że moc wrót oddzielających światy rośnie i chciał doświadczyć osobiście ich potęgi. Asavar wiedzał, że wszyscy słudzy Bogów Chaosu odczuwają ten sam co i on zew. Mroczny cień Chaosu rozlał się na południe, wchłaniając pustkowia i przyłączając je do Królestwa Chaosu. Niepowstrzymany przypływ sprawił, że armie Chaosu poczęły się gromadzić, a Kul przekonał je do swojej sprawy. W miarę jak cień Chaosu przesuwał się na południe, wojska coraz bardziej rosły w siłę. Do Kula przyłączyli się wojownicy z rubieży Krainy Trolli, a wszelkiej maści monstrualne, piekielne bestie podążały ich tropem, przyciągane urokiem surowej mocy. Demony przedarły się przez Osnowę i stanęły pod jego wodzą. Niesamowicie liczni zwierzoludzie przyłączyli się do straszliwej hordy. Między Wysoką Przełęczą leżącą na północ od miasta Praaga Górami Środkowymi pojawiła się największa armia Chaosu, jaką widział Stary Świat. Pojawienie się Magnusa Kiedy armie Chaosu szły na Kislev, w Nuln młody szlachcic Magnus dzięki swej gorliwości i zdrowemu rozsądkowi zdołał zgromadzić wokół siebie wielu zwolenników i z ich pomocą oczyścił miasto z wyznawców Chaosu. Był człowiekiem o niezachwianej wierze w Sigmara i w ideę zjednoczonego narodu, wspaniałym mówcą, oratorem, którego gorące kazania poruszały serca prostego ludu Imperium. Magnus szedł od miasta do miasta i nawoływał z miejskich placów zgromadzonych tam ludzi, a zebrana wokół niego armia zyskiwała kolejnych zwolenników. Składała się z najróżniejszych ludzi – lojalnych wyznawców Sigmara, szalonych gorliwców, zwykłych obywateli pałających prawdziwą nienawiścią do Chaosu i zawodowych żołnierzy z armii prowincji. Elektorzy byli sprytnymi politykami i dostrzegli w Magnusie prawdziwie potężnego przywódcę. Szybko pojęli, że okazując mu poparcie, mogą zyskać na popularności. Wkrótce wojska prowincji i żołnierze Elektorów przyłączyli się do sił ochotniczej milicji, by wspólnie ruszyć do Middenheimu. Była to bez wątpienia największa armia, jaką oglądało Imperium. Przygotowania Kislevitów W Kislevie, który jest najbardziej na północ wysuniętym państwem Ludzi, Car Aleksy, przewidując zbliżający się atak hordy, posłał umyślnych na południe z prośbą o pomoc. Wieści dotarły do Wolfenburga, gdzie rządził Hrabia Ostlandu Bavaryk. Hrabia, którego ziemie od dawna były pustoszone przez Zwierzoludzi, był zaprzysięgłym wrogiem wszystkich sługusów Chaosu, nosił też wiele blizn po przeszłych bitwach z Mrocznymi Mocami. Z determinacją w sercu, w ciągu tygodnia powiódł swą armię na północ, by wspomóc Cara w potrzebie. Pierwsze starcia Kiedy zima na dobre pochwyciła świat, armia Chaosu wyruszyła w długi marsz na południe. Siły inwazyjne, przypominające rozszalałe morze ostrzy zalewające stepy, zostały szybko wypatrzone przez Kislevickich zwiadowców. Siły Hrabiego Ostlandu i cała armia Kislevu ruszyły na północ, by zatrzymać wroga. Dwie gigantyczne armie starły się między miastami Murmagrad i Chazask. Bitwa wśród śniegów Armia Kula była o wiele liczniejsza od wojsk sprzymierzeńców, to jeszcze dysponowała regimentami elitarnej piechoty, która okazała się niepowstrzymana. Mimo to Kislevici walczyli w obronie swej ojczyzny niczym rozszalałe niedźwiedzie. Szarża osławionej kawalerii Kislevu, Legionu Gryfa, walczącej pod pierzastymi sztandarami, rozbiła skrzydło armii Kula i na moment w oczach Cara błysnęła nadzieja. Nagle niebo pociemniało i nadzieja szybko prysła. Spowity błyskawicami i ściągający pioruny ogromny Shaggoth, Kholek Pożeracz Słońc, rzucił się w wir walki. Nawet Legion Gryfa uległ furii prastarej, legendarnej bestii. Siły Chaosu ponowiły atak, lecz tym razem na ich czele stał sam Kul, władający swym zabójczym toporem o dwóch ostrzach. Jego furia była niepowstrzymana. Kul rąbał na sztuki tak jeźdźców jak piechurów. Powalił nawet wielkiego niedźwiedzia Urvitcha, który dla Kislevitów był wcieleniem pierwotnego ducha ich kraju. W ciągu godziny śnieg pod stopami Asavara zmienił się ze śnieżnobiałego puchu w krwawą breję, pokrytą szczątkami żołnierzy Kislevu i Ostlandu. Niewielu udało się uciec z bitwy. Po dokonaniu rzezi horda Chaosu zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę, by usypać ze zwłok górę ku czci Mrocznych Bogów i wznieść piramidę z czaszek na chwałę Pana Wojny. Przerażający lud spustoszył północną część królestwa Cara, a następnie ruszył na południe wzdłuż pogórza Gór Krańca Świata. Obrona rzeki Lynsk Kislevici myśleli, że wściekły nurt rzeki Lynsk wezbranej do granic wiosenną odwilżą zmusi siły Chaosu do przekraczania jej mostami. Armie Cara przygotowały się do ich ostatecznej obrony i gotowe były zawalić je w razie potrzeby. Jednak Czarownicy Kula nakazali swym wyznawcom wrzucić truchła tych, którzy polegli we wcześniejszej masakrze do rzeki. Wezbrana rzeka spłynęła czerwienią i zwolniła swój bieg, by w rezultacie ponownie zamarznąć. Składająca się z Wybrańców awangarda armii Kula prędko przekroczyła rzekę. Resztki armii Kislevu, które przygotowały ostatnią linię obrony przy mostach, zostały otoczone i wybite do nogi. Za rzeką Lynsk leżało serce Kislevu i tętniące życiem miasto Praag. Najgorsza z rzezi miała więc dopiero nadejść. Oblężenie Praag W Praag ludzie nie poddali się rozpaczy i szykowali się na atak. Tysiące mieszkańców okolicznych wiosek pospieszyło do miasta, ciągnąc ze sobą żywy inwentarz i plony, które udało się im uratować. Zapasów było jednak zbyt mało, a przeludnione miasto stało się podatne na zarazy ofirowane mu przez Nurgla. Wkrótce wśród dzielnych mieszkańców miasta zapanował głód i rozprzestrzeniły się choroby, nie było co zrobić z ofiarami zarazy i wkrótce na ulicach zapanowała śmierć. Poza murami miasta horda Chaosu rozbiła swój obóz. Pod Praag powstało drugie miasto, miasto namiotów wzniesionych z drewna, zdartej z ciał skóry i poniszczonej stali. Stąd napastnicy wypuszczali się na sporadyczne podjazdy, prowadzone najczęściej przez wojowników Khorna, którzy nie mogli doczekać się kolejnego przelewu krwi. Asavar Kul, jako prawdziwy strateg nie podejmował prób podbicia miasta, czekając aż zaraza zrobi swoje. Mieszkańcy Praag odpierali kolejne ataki wiedzionych szałem wojowników z północy, łudząc się nadzieją, że nadciągnie odsiecz. Dotarły bowiem do nich pogłoski o heroicznym przywódcy z południa , opowieści o wzorowym szlachcicu, który prowadził swą armię na północ, niosąc im wybawienie. Jednak wojska Magnusa poruszały się wolno, a z każdym dniem lud Praag był coraz słabszy. Kiedy zaraza zebrała krwawe żniwo, Kul zmienił taktykę – przerwał żelazne okowy oblężenia i nakazał frontalny atak. Zewnętrzne umocnienia miasta mogły powstrzymać najsilniejszych Wojowników Chaosu, lecz dla potwornych sprzymierzeńców Kula były mniejszą przeszkodą. Shaggoth Kholek za pomocą swego młota, starszego od rasy Ludzi zrobił wyłom w murach miasta, a Wojownicy Chaosu rzucili się przez szczelinę z triumfalnym rykiem. Ostatecznie, po zaciekłej bitwie stoczonej na ulicach miasta, zimą 2302 Praag padło. Rozgrywająca się wewnątrz murów orgia przemocy przyciągnęła uwagę wszystkich czterech Mrocznych Bogów. Asavar Kul nakazał swym Czarownikom odprawić na ruinach zimowej świątyni Ulryka wspaniały rytuał, w którym dziękował Tzeentchowi za pomoc. Wkrótce czysta potęga Chaosu spłynęła na te ziemie. Magnus przybył za późno– Chaos triumfował. Kiedy miasto Praag padło, z Królestwa Chaosu, wprost z jego wrót, nadciągnął porywisty, czarny wiatr i z rykiem przetoczył się przez Krainę Trolli i północny Kislev. Wyjąc i zawodząc, omiótł ulice Praag, zmieniając wszystko, czego dotknął. Ludzie i kamienie złączyły się w jedno, tworząc potworne gargulce i groteskowe, żywe rzeźby. Dusze uwięzione w zmutowanych kamieniach Praag wyły z bólu. Kolumny jęczały głosami należącymi wcześniej do żywych. Zniekształcone twarze spoglądały z murów. Kończyny sterczące z bruku wierzgały w agonalnym cierpieniu. Miasto stało się wcieloną potwornością, próbką tego, co czekać miało resztę Starego Świata pod rządami Bogów Chaosu. Po tym przerażającym wydarzeniu upojone triumfem armie Asavara Kula ruszyły na stolicę Kislevu. Posunięcia Magnusa Kilku ludziom udało się uciec z Praag i przekraść przez linie oblężenia, w czasie gdy armia Chaosu szykowała się do wymarszu na południe. Przynieśli wieści o upadku miasta wprost do Kislevu, gdzie Car starał się naprędce wyszkolić armię z tych zbyt młodych bądź zbyt starych, by mogli stanąć do otwartej bitwy. Kiedy Magnus usłyszał o pogromie Praag, zapłakał i poprzysiągł przed Sigmarem, że pomści potworności wyrządzone owego dnia. Szlachcic podzielił już wcześniej swoją armię na dwie części. Pierwsza armia, na czele której stał sam Magnus, pomaszerowała wprost do miasta Kislevu. Jej wódz liczył, że uzupełni tam zapasy przed dalszą drogą. Do podążających na północ wojsk dołączył największy mag Elfów Wysokiego Rodu, Teclis z Ulthuanu, który obiecał wspomóc wysiłki Magnusa swą niebywałą mocą. Po osiągnięciu celu okazało się, że armia Mrocznych Bogów pod wodzą Avasara Kula obległa już miasto i zaatakowała jego zdesperowanych obrońców: nielicznych Kislevitów i kontyngent Krasnoludów z Karaz-a-Karak. Miasto broniło się resztkami sił, a jego upadek oznaczałby otwarcie przed hordą drogi do Imperium. Duga armia składająca się w większości ze spragnionych zemsty kislevskich lansjerów i rycerzy Imperium, ruszyła z kopyta do miasta Praag w nadziei, że zdąży na odsiecz obleganym. Czekała na nich jednak tylko groza, która objęła miasto w swe władanie. Zawrócili więc na południe, by szukać odwetu na hordzie Chaosu. Kawaleria Imperium szybko dogoniła tylną straż armii Chaosu, składającą się z niezdyscyplinowanej hordy bestii i Odrzuconych. Wojownicy Ludzi spadli na nikczemne siły z dziką wściekłością. Nieświadoma ataku główna część hordy Chaosu szła dalej, kierując się do serca Kislevu. Na zachodzie armia Svena Krwaworękiego dotarła do portu Erengrad i po zaciętej walce zrównała go z ziemią. Bitwa u bram Kislevu Kiedy Magnus dotarł do Kislevu pierścień oblężenia wokół miasta właśnie się zamykał. Horda rozłożyła się wokół murów miasta, a na pobliskich wzgórzach wojownicy Chaosu zatknęli swe czarne sztandary. Wewnątrz murów miasta Car Aleksy objął dowództwo nad swą nową armią i kierował obroną swej stolicy. Słabo wyposażeni i wyszkoleni naprędce Kislevici gotowali się do powstrzymania ataku Chaosu z odwagą zrodzoną z desperacji. Wraz z nimi szykowały się do walki Krasnoludy spod Wiecznego Szczytu, z Krasnoludzkiej twierdzy Karaz-a-Karak. Pomimo bezustannych niepokojów we własnym królestwie Krasnoludy dotrzymały starożytnych sojuszy z Ludźmi, a choć było ich stosunkowo niewiele, to te, które przybyły Carowi z pomocą, były najbardziej zaprawionymi w bojach przedstawicielami swojej rasy. Do pierwszego ataku Asavar Kul wyznaczyli swych potwornych i demonicznych sprzymierzeńców. W wyniku szalonego ataku, w którym brak dyscypliny nadrabiała nieokiełznana dzikość, podłe stworzenia wyparły Kislevitów z pośpiesznie wzniesionych zewnętrznych umocnień. Armia Kislevu wycofała się za mury miasta. Ostatnie schroniły się Krasnoludy, a ich mężna straż tylna powstrzymywała atak potworów na tyle długo, by ludzie zdążyli wejść do miasta. Natarcie Magnusa W czasie gdy Kul szykował się, by osobiście poprowadzić atak na miasto, armia Magnusa dotarła na obrzeża obozowiska Chaosu. Żołnierze Imperium niezwłocznie spadli na nielicznych popleczników Chaosu pozostających w obozowisku i ruszyli na główne siły hordy. Uderzenie Magnusa było niczym cios młota samego Sigmara. Zaatakował, zanim armia Chaosu zdołała zreorganizować szyki i natarł na wielki kontyngent potworów, Demonów i Zwierzoludzi, który dopiero co wycofał się z pierwszej linii. Tysiące sług Chaosu zginęły. Siły Mrocznych Bogów robiły wszystko, by powstrzymać wściekły atak Magnusa. Kul w pośpiechu przywołał swoich lordów i podzielił hordę na dwie części: pierwsza miała kontynuować atak, druga zwróciła się w kierunku nowego niebezpieczeństwa. Magnus wybił kilka tysięcy wojowników, jednak kolejne tysiące zajęły ich miejsce. Z racji swoich rozmiarów, armia Chaosu przegrupowywała się długo, lecz w końcu jej przewaga liczebna zaczęła brać górę. Początkowy impet ataku utknął w nieprzebytym murze stali i szarża armii Imperium została zatrzymana, a siły Magnusa, które wbiły się w samo serce hordy, zostały szybko otoczone. Armia Imperium nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko utworzyć obronny krąg. Wszędzie wokół niego Wojownicy Chaosu wznosili w górę swe ostrza, a czempioni setek plemion występowali z szeregów, by stawić czoła dowódcom armii Magnusa. Koniec jest bliski Mieszkańcy Kislevu patrzyli na to z trwogą. Z początku w sercach Kislevitów zakwitła nadzieja, a widok potworów uciekających spod miasta we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach powitano wielkim okrzykiem radości. Wiwaty przycichły, kiedy armia Magnusa jęła zwalniać i zatrzymała się. Obawiając się, że ich wybawcy zostaną rozbici na ich oczach, Krasnoludy z Karaz-a-Karak wzięły swe młoty i topory i ruszyły na oprawców przez południową bramę miasta. Jednakże żołnierze Chaosu oblegający Kislev byli osobistą, elitarną strażą Kula i nawet najtwardsi Krasnoludzcy weterani nie byli w stanie stawiać im czoła zbyt długo. Kul walczył z wściekłością godną Khorna i osobiście rozpłatał licznych Długobrodych swym toporem. Krasnoludy poniosły poważne straty i zostały odparte, ledwie połowa wróciła za mury miasta. Opanowawszy zagrożenie ze strony Magnusa i pokonawszy Krasnoludów, siły Chaosu ponownie skupiły się na Kislevie. Pod przewodnictwem Kula, elita armii Chaosu przedarła się na czoło hordy i stało się jasne, że celem kolejnego natarcia będzie zajęcie miasta. Najlepsi żołnierze Chaosu stanęli na wprost umocnień – Wojownicy Chaosu, Wybrańcy i trzech Czarowników, z których każdy dosiadał przerażającego, dwugłowego Smoka Chaosu. Kislevici i Krasnoludy szykowali się, by drogo sprzedać swoją skórę, wznosząc ciche modły do swych współbraci, by pomścili upadek kolejnego miasta Kislevu. Zmiana losów bitwy W chwili, kiedy wieże oblężnicze armii Kula miały oprzeć się o mury miasta, sytuację uratował taktyczny manewr wodza Imperium. Na północnym skrzydle armii Chaosu pojawiła się kawaleria Magnusa, ta sama, która zbyt późno przybyła na odsiecz miastu Praag, a dotąd była trzymana w odwodzie. Jazda składała się nie tylko z żołnierzy Imperium, lecz również z Kislevickich lansjerów i jeźdźców ze stepów, którzy mieli ciągle przed oczami oglądane w Praag potworności. Zjeżdżali ze wzgórz galopem z pochylonymi nisko kopiami. Kawaleria spadła na linie Chaosu z wielką wściekłością i przełamała jego szeregi powodowana słuszną furią. Magnus na czele głównych sił zajął niewielkie wzgórze i tu odpierał bezustanne ataki Grasantów i Wojowników Chaosu. Magnus szykował się do finalnej obrony, kiedy ze wzniesienia dostrzegł zamieszanie na tyłach hordy Chaosu i pojął w przypływie radości, że to jego własna kawaleria nadciągnęła z północy. Żołnierze Chaosu usłyszeli dochodzący zza ich pleców szczęk oręża i zawahali się. Choć Magnus był wyczerpany, mentalnie i fizycznie, stanął w siodle i zaczął nawoływać swych ludzi do ostatecznego ataku. Na murach miasta ocalali obrońcy widzieli atak kawalerii na hordę Chaosu i zobaczyli, że mroczne siły poczeły się mieszać. Car Aleksy pojął, że pojawiła się szansa na zwycięstwo, należało działać szybko i odważnie. Bramy miasta otwarto na oścież i wszyscy bez wyjątku żołnierze rzucili się do ataku na najeźdźców. Krasnoludy, poprzysiągłszy zemstę, ponownie ruszyły na armię Chaosu, a ich wielkie topory wzięły srogi odwet w takt bojowych okrzyków w prastarym Khazalid. Śmierć Asavara Kula i koniec bitwy W ostatecznym ataku padł Kul – poszczerbione ostrze przebiło mu kark. Według niektórych łaska bogów została mu odebrana w najważniejszym momencie, inni twierdzą, że śmiertelne pchnięcie zadał jeden z jego własnych dowódców. Zaś imperialne legendy i podania twierdzą, że został w pojedynku zgładzony własnoręcznie przez Magnusa. Przyczyna jego śmierci była jednakowoż nieistotna, bez jego jednoczącej siły woli horda Chaosu zaczęła się rozpadać. Zaatakowana z trzech stron, zdyscyplinowana dotąd horda zmieniła się w wyjącą, wrzeszczącą masę. Potwory rzucały się to tu to tam, a kakofonia wrzasków i zdesperowanych okrzyków bitewnych uniemożliwiała wydawanie rozkazów i zaprowadzenie porządku. Wojownicy Chaosu walczyli dalej, lecz było ich zbyt niewielu, by mogli walczyć na wszystkich frontach. Z wolna armia Chaosu poczęła rozpadać się na części. Do końca dnia horda została rozbita i rozproszona. Koniec był bliski, a chociaż niemal cała populacja miasta została zabita, Kislev pozostał nietknięty. Epilog Dzięki Bitwie u Bram Kislevu Chaos, który zagrażał Staremu Światu, został odparty. Miasto Praag zrównano z ziemią i odbudowano, lecz mimo to pozostało nawiedzonym miejscem. Magnus zwany odtąd Pobożnym, został w 2304 roku KI Imperatorem królestw Ludzi i zjednoczył Imperium na nowo. Wraz z Kislevitami wyparł siły Chaosu, rozproszone i pozbawione dowództwa, do Krainy Trolli, a następnie- dalej na północ. Wielka Wojna z Chaosem dobiegła końca. Później Magnus oczyścił imperialne lasy z Grasantów i Zwierzoludzi. Przeprowadził też wiele reform, stając się jednym z najwybitniejszych władców ludzi. Zakończył się również sojusz Bogów Chaosu, a ich rywalizacja rozpoczęła się na nowo. Ponownie zjednoczyć się miały dopiero ponad 200 lat później. Źródła * Księga Armii: Wojownicy Chaosu- str. 26- 30; * Księga Armii: Imperium str. 13-14; * Księga Spaczenia- str. 11- 13. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Najazdy Chaosu